Paranormal
by Bonded Nerdlings
Summary: When a mission sends teenager hunters Charlotte and Ophelia to Japan, they couldn't refuse- especially since due to being undercover, they get to call Dean 'Dad.'
1. Prologue

**Authors' Note: Please review!  
~The Nerdlings**

**Title: **Paranormal  
**Summary: **When a mission sends teenager hunters Charlotte and Ophelia to Japan, they couldn't refuse- especially since due to being undercover, they get to call Dean 'Dad.'  
**Genre: **Romance/Friendship**  
Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own nor claim Supernatural. We do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. We down OCs- Charlie Vixen and Ophelia Blake.

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

Sam looked over the documents in his hands, not sure how to bring up the information to Dean. Of course it wasn't the information that would bother Dean- it would be the plan.

"Wha' 'ot' yo' pan's in a 'u'ch," Dean asked as he walked into the room, a slice of pie still in his mouth, making his sentence jumbled, _what's got your panties in a bunch._

"Dean, don't talk with your mouth full," Sam advised.

Dean simply shrugged as he took a seat at the small table in the cheap motel room. He swallowed his food and looked over Sam's shoulders at the documents.

"Japan, what the hell are you researching, man," Dean asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yellow-eyes," Sam said bluntly, "I think he might have retreated to Japan."

"Japan? What the hell is he doing, some demon vacation?"

"Who knows," Sam shrugged, "But we have to investigate it... Which requires you to get on a plane."

"A plane," Dean said as he stood up," No way, no how! Those things are evil traps, Sammy!"

"It gets worse."

"Worse?! How the hell does it get worse!? No wait, let me guess- I have to go alone, right? What's with that look, Sammy, don't you say it! I _don't_ have to go alone right? Don't you do this to me Sammy- planes are killers!"

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said with a sighed, "But I have some loose ends I need to tie at the university- the very one that you _dragged me out of_."

Dean scoffed,

"Don't back out on me now, Sammy. We have too many things to do to even bother thinking about education- Finding Dad and taking down Yellow Eyes... Can't you just join me in Japan later and I get another hunter to help me in the meantime?"

"Okay, but what hunter," Sam asked curiously, "Every hunter we know is busy doing something, won't be up for a trip to Japan, or we don't trust enough."

Dean smirked, two people came to mind. Sam noticed the look,

"Oh no, we are not bringing them into this! Dean, _they're kids._"

"They are two seventeen-year-old hunters with no family, too much free time, and personally, think of us like brothers," Dean scoffed.

"Which is why we can't let them go after Yellow Eyes!"

"Then they won't," Dean snapped, "Sammy I need someone on that plane with me or I just might punch a fight attendant. They can occupy themselves with different hunts while I go after Yellow Eyes, now hand me the damn phone."

"...Fine."

* * *

Charlotte Lynn Vixen, better known as Charlie, couldn't help but smirk as she took the cigarette out of her mouth. Beside her, stood Ophelia Blake. The two girls usually hunted alone- they preferred it that way. Yet they couldn't deny the sisterly bond that they felt and the fact that it was just too much damn fun hunting together.

Charlie's phone rang loudly, causing her to curse. Ophelia just waved it off,

"Answer it- if it's Dean and Sam tell them they can save their own ass. If it's Ash- tell him that you're still a minor even if your fake IDs say otherwise and if it's Jo or Ellen, tell them I say hi."

"Noted," Charlie said dryly as she answered the phone, putting out the cigarette as she did so.

Ophelia listened as Charlie spoke on the phone- her answers ranging from, _'what the hell'_ to _'For once, it'd be nice for you to call to just say hi.'_ She smirked, knowing that it had to be the Winchesters on the other side of the line.

"Fine," Charlie finally said as she shut the flip phone.

She turned to Ophelia with a hand on her hip,

"So tell me, Oval- you up for a trip to Japan or should I call back and deny?"

"As long as you share those cigarettes. I ran out yesterday."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"I never want to ride in another plain for as long as I live," Dean said as he unlocked the door to the cheap ass motel they found.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"That's all said and done but Dean, next time you touch my hat," Ophelia said, gesturing to the cowboy hat she was wearing, "I will play the worst prank I can think of, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ellen Jr."

Ophelia glared.

"You know it ain't my fault I have this southern accent."

"Who cares already?" Charlie said, pulling at her long red hair, "I'm starving."

"As are we, but we have to call Ash first," Ophelia said.

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Sam and I decided we're gonna try and get you into a school with fake backgrounds stating me as your father, Dean Wayne."

_School,_ Charlie thought, _It sure as hell better be Ouran Academy. I talked to Ash for weeks about the strange stuff going on there._

"Wait, do you mean Wayne as in Batman," Ophelia snorted, "God, you're such a geek."

Dean laughed and pointed a finger at Ophelia, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"It's not like really you're one to talk. Or did you just forget that Sammy and I found this big ass stash of movies next to your guitar."

"Which is another thing I'll kill you for if you touch it. And you know what? _Godzilla _and _Harry Potter _are good films."

"Who cares anymore?!" Charlie called, "Just call Ash so we can get some food!"

Her patience was nonexistent- her stomach was the only thing leading her thoughts,

"The planes' food tastes like ass," Charlie complained, "We need some real food!"

"Dude," Dean said, "Calm your chest, I'm getting to that."

The girls waited impatiently with their growling stomachs as Dean called Ash. Thankfully it only took a few minutes to do so.

"It's about time," Charlie said.

Ophelia nodded in agreement.

"Ya'll can be so slow sometimes," she said, "Now let's go before Charlie whines about starving to death."

Dean paled and grabbed the keys.

"Alrighty then."

**0000**

"Charlie," Ophelia whispered, "Charlie..."

The night sky shined above outside- though it wasn't visible as the curtains covered their window. Ophelia and Charlie shared the bed- both dressed in their pajamas- as Dean slept on the couch. Charlie groaned,

"Stay the hell away from me," Charlie grumbled, "I'm sleeping."

"Get your ass up," Ophelia hissed, "Ya don't have no time for sleepin' when we have things to discuss."

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died," Charlie muttered as she sat up with a glare.

She scratched at her red hair absently as Ophelia sat up as well.

"Ya know the stuff we've been researchin' about Ouran Academy. Ya think we can get a hunt out this too? You don't think the stories are hogwash, right?"

"Damn right we're going to get a hunt out of this," Charlie snorted, "We're sure as hell not going to sit still- 'sides, Ash set us up to go there anyway... And damn it! Was it really worth it to wake me up at damn three in the morning? Go to sleep! Damn it..."

She plopped back down on the pillow, blissfully starting to drift to sleep as sleep was rare to her. Beside her, Ophelia finally rested her own head. She had to wake up Charlie to ask about it before she forgot. Personally, she wasn't sure what to think of the stories- she needed a second opinion. After all, the stories spoke about an angelic person who would lure in kids before killing them. They didn't believe in angels because if they were real, where were they when she had to kill her own damn brother? Or when Charlie saw her father die? At least they both had a mutual hatred towards werewolves now.

"Fucking Ash," Charlie muttered in her sleep as she twisted and turned, "Asking me out, damn it...Had a freaking...Hell..."

Charlie's words were seemingly random as she talked in her sleep. Ophelia wondered if she should ever tell Charlie about that little quirk- thinking about the incident where Charlie clearly was having an erotic dream that spoke about a new way to eat a marshmallow, Ophelia decided that it was better off to stay silent- if anything to save both of them the embarrassment of having the conversation of _"Well damn- what do i say in my sleep anyway?"_

However, Ophelia couldn't sleep. She had to much on her mind and Charlie's hair kept getting in her face. A lot of times she was thankful for her short black hair that stopped just at the nape of her neck.

She turned to her side and sighed, closing her eyes and imagining what school would be like. Last time she had been was when she was was four, right before her mom had given her to her dad and replaced her with an adopted daughter. She had found that out the hard way just a couple of days after she met Sam and Dean. And a little while after that when they did another team up of sorts, she met Charlie.

With another sigh she dug out her MP3 player and headphones to drown herself in her kick ass music. At least Dean had good taste in music. Now all he needed was taste buds. That man ate way to much pie for it to be healthy.

* * *

"How should we wake her up this time?" Dean asked Charlie as they stood next to Ophelia, who had somehow ended up on the floor.

"I believe it's your turn, but remember, watch out for her hat."

Dean paled.

"You owe me some pie for this shit. I swear I'm facing death here."

"That's why it's you and not me, _Daddy dearest."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
**

**Charlie:**

"Oh hell to the no," I said firmly, "There is no way in hell that I am stepping foot in that building- hunt be damned."

Ophelia and I stood in front of the Ouran Academy- the pink building was nearly blinding and it was like someone decided to make it my personal hell. I hated pink almost as much as I hated werewolves- which was saying something. Werewolves- I had to admit that it wasn't really their fault that they turned into monsters, but I wouldn't let that hold me back from killing them just like how they killed my father. Okay so maybe my opinion on werewolves were a bit biased.

Ophelia wore her usual get-up which included her cowboy boots and hat while I stood there in my usual leather jacket with combat boots. We stood out like sore thumbs, not like that really bothered me. Hell, I'd take it in stride with pride after all, I wasn't one of the chicks wearing that God-awful yellow dress.

Either way, Ophelia had to drag me into the pink building as I curses up and down then I cursed even more when I realized I did speak a little bit of Japanese (_a very small amount)_ so there went my excuse for bailing out at the last second.

"Quit your whining," Ophelia snapped, "Ya usually aren't so whiny."

"The Hell? I'm not whining," I snorted, "I just really hate the color pink. Let's just get this damn thing over with."

It wasn't long before we navigated through the halls- causing quite a lot of commotion as we did so. Ophelia, being the milder one of us, went into the office while I waited outside. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. One of the guys ran into me roughly,

"Oh sorry, pretty thing," he said.

I just glared heavily at him as he gulped,

"Get the hell away now, dumbass."

He quickly ran off as people began to whisper about me being worse than _Bosanova/The Walking Blizzard _when it came to my glare. I took it as a compliment. Ophelia came out of the office with the schedules.

"Class 1D," I read out loud, "You?"

"3A," she answered, "How the hell did you end up being in a first year class?"

"It's for math."

She nodded. She knew that I sucked at math- well actually I just sucked at school as a whole. I got into fights. I drank or smoked on school grounds- well the drinking one happened just once. I slept around at one of the schools I visited- that was a long story when I was going through a whole '_It's my body I do what I want'_ phase when I was like sixteen. I wasn't exactly 'good student' material. Hell, I was probably the reason a school _needed_ rules and detention- well not like I followed the rules or even went to detention anyway.

"Your class is that way," Ophelia pointed out, "Keep your eyes and ears opened. Don't get into a fight- it's too early."

"No promises," I said with a two-finger salute, walking away with a swing in my hips- earning a few stares from the guys (granted half of the stares was at my ass, the other half was at my chest).

I wondered how loose the guys here were and just how hard Dean and/or Ophelia would beat my ass if I slept with one of them.

I shook those thoughts out of my head- though it wasn't really my fault. Sex as addictive, fun and occasionally casual.

I walked into Class 1D with a smirk on my face.

"Class," Sensei/Teacher dude said, "Meet your new peer, Charlotte Jenson- An American exchange student. Charlotte, care to say something about yourself to your peers?"

Jenson was the fake name that Ash set up. I just looked around at my class- all of them were guys and looked like they were thugs. I liked it.

"Not really," I huffed.

The teacher just sighed,

"Take a seat beside Kasanova-san."

I gave a mock salute as a redhead raised his hand. I took the seat next to him as I looked him over. He was easy on the eyes, even with that nasty face of his. He seemed to have caught me looking him over as he blushed slightly. I winked at him which made it worse- a few guys in the class that caught it, whistled.

**Ophelia:**

When I got to class most of the guys wouldn't stop staring. I couldn't really tell if it was the way I was dressed or my boobs but either way I glared at them, making a few of them pale. My glare was bad, but not as bad as Charlie's. Besides, if anyone tried anything I could always beat the shit out of them. I had been in so many bars for hassling when dudes grabbed my ass. It had turned into a reflex for me to send my elbow towards there head. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Name's Ophelia Jenson," I said to the teacher, hoping he knew English.

He nodded and gave a warm smile.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy. Why don't you say something about yourself before we get started."

"No thanks, I'm alright," I said as I walked to my seat.

It wasn't hard to spot considering it was the only empty one. It was in between a cheery little blonde kid and a tall dark haired boy.

"Hey, how ya'll doin'?" I asked, giving them a little wave.

"Hi! I'm Hunny and he's Takashi," Hunny said, pointing to the black haired boy.

I gave a nod and sat down.

"Are you from Texas?" He asked.

I could have laughed. A lot of people thought that.

"No, I'm from Oklahoma. Near Thunderbird lake."

"Is it fun there?"

I thought back to the last time I had been. It was with Sam and Dean ans we were hunting a homicidal mermaid. Not to mention I almost drowned because of the damned thing. It got my hat all soaked too.

"Eh...Sorta. Personally I think it's a little boring compared to Japan."

The biggest fattest lie I will probably ever tell. If anything it was this other way around because with all the huntin' I do back in the States this seems like a piece of pie.

**Third Person:**

"So what did Ash say about the you know what that's creepin' around the school at night?" Ophelia asked as she pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Charlie.

There was no way they could afford the food here.

"He was a psychology teacher that lost his wife and kid in a hit and run by a student at Ouran. He worked here to. So, he couldn't figure out who it was, but all of the victims have a connection."

"Which is what exactly?"

"They all have black hair. It was the only thing seen by the witnesses."

"How lovely. I was just hopin' it was a ghost that hadn't moved on or somethin' but then again, it's never that easy."

Charlie nodded and took a huge bite of her sandwich as Ophelia took out a little bag of cookies and ate them one by one.

"I 'o''a''y' 'or''o' 'ou' you' 'coo'ie' 'ooth," she said through a mouthful of ham.

"Want one?"

Charlie nodded as she swallowed, eagerly taking one of the cookies. Ophelia's cookies were as good as Ellen's- it was amazing what Ophelia could make considering Charlie couldn't cook. She got banned from all kitchens after that incident when she managed to set the spaghetti on fire, then there was that incident where she learned not to try to cook with a lighter.

She stuffed the cookie in her mouth as Ophelia just rolled her eyes.

"Ophelia-chan," a cute little voice said.

Charlie choked on her cookie- though she wasn't sure if it was because the person who spoke was a kid in a high school uniform or because the kid was speaking English which meant that he might've heard their whole conversation. Granted, Ophelia did remember that the Chairman said most of the students spoke English- something about being good for business relations.

"Hey, Hunny, right," Ophelia asked with a nod.

Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"Am I the only one whose confused as hell as to why there's a kid?"

"I'm a third year," Hunny giggled, "I'm eighteen! And it's not nice to curse."

Hunny was frowning slightly. Charlie choked on air in disbelief, even Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

"The hell," Charlie gasped, "Eighteen?"

Charlie would have continued if she didn't spot Ritsu off in the distance, heading to the garden with his lunch. That guy was the only to not stare at her boobs during class and he was actually decent to talk to. She stood up suddenly,

"You know what, I just remembered something."

Ophelia grabbed Charlie's arm,

"Do ya have to call Dad," she asked with an underlined meaning- _Is it hunting?_

Charlie shook her head in a negative,

"Nah, I just need a smoke."

She gave a small mock salute before leaving. She headed toward the garden, hands in her pockets until she reached where Ritsu was sitting on the bench. She sat down beside him and he looked shocked. She just gave a gruff response,

"Needed a smoke, that alright with you?"

Ritsu shook his head despite the shock that a girl (a very pretty one at that) smoked. She nodded and took out a cigarette box and a lighter.

"Want one?"

"Don't smoke," Ritsu answered, "I- It's not very good for you."

"I imagine that being in the syndicate isn't good for your health either," Charlie said dryly, giving a small gruff chuckle.

She put the cigarette in her mouth and took a small drag on it before she turned to him, being careful to not blow smoke in his face,

"You know, you're not that bad, Ritsu."

"W-what?"

"You seem alright to me," Charlie said simply with a shrug, "You don't stare at my chest, you don't talk smack and everyone seems as scared of you as they are of me. Seems like this can be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Ritsu almost smiled as Charlie put her hand behind her head to lean back on the bench, slouching comfortably. He wasn't entirely sure about what to make of the girl, but she was right. It was the beginning of a friendship.

* * *

Takashi and Hunny gave Ophelia a private tour after school was over, wanting to get to know her better. It was painfully obvious with the way she dressed that she was American. She wore cowboy boots and hat, jeans, a dark green cami and a dark blue button up over shirt that was left open.

"So ya'll mean to tell me I can stay after school if I join a club? That's amazin'!"

Takashi smiled slightly and nodded as Hunny swung himself on her arm.

She didn't mind the fact that he was doing it. Her younger brother had been very much like Hunny before he...Before she had to kill him. Because every hunter that has ever faced a werewolf knows that there's no cure for a werewolf bite. There was no way in Hell she was gonna tell them that though.

"So...Are ya'll in a club?"

Hunny nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah! We're members of the host club. Wanna see?"

Ophelia shrugged.

"Sure, why not."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Charlie:**

I blamed all of it on Ritsu as the teacher dragged me and him to the detention room. If he didn't say that girls were bad at bets, she wouldn't have gotten out her cards and started to play poker with him- the betting included, but unluckily I wasn't in the mood for strip poker. So there I found myself in the detention room with Ritsu and about two other tough looking guys. It wasn't that I really minded- it gave me an excuse to stay after school if anything to check out the ghost rumors. Granted, I could have joined a club or shit- _ha, yeah right._

"Sit," the teacher said briskly, practically shoving me towards a seat, "And all of you should think about what you were doing! I will be back shortly!"

I watched as he left and I turned towards the two guys,

"What ya in for," I asked in English.

When they looked a bit confused, Ritsu asked the question in Japanese. I sent him a nod of thanks.

"We speak English," one of them said roughly, "We were just confused why a pretty little fox would waste a minute talking to us. We got into a fight. You?"

"Gambling on school grounds," I huffed, "Honestly, if I got into a fight on the first day then _Dad_ would have my ass."

I crossed my arms and leaned back in chest. Ritsu just looked at me curiously.

"So," one of them asked, "Did you or your boyfriend win?"

I scowled and glared at the guy as Ritsu turned red.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I snapped as I got into his face, grabbing his collar with on my hands, the other ready to throw a punch, "The hell is wrong with you, I barely know the guy! And I won. I _always_ win."

My anger turned into a confident smirk as the guy apologized, but looked just as angry. I let go of him,

"Sorry, Oval says I need to work on my anger- damn Texan."

"Oval," Ritsu asked.

"Ophelia- my... _sister."_

I looked over my shoulder. I could wait till detention was over, but frankly, I didn't do detention.

"Say, who's up for skipping detention?"

"If you do that, they give you three more," one of the guys informed.

"Ah, that's the trick gentlemen," I smirked, "How long is he usually gone?"

"He doesn't get back until 4:30 when detention is about two minutes away from being over," one of them informed me.

"Good, I'm going to go explore- here's my number."

I wrote it down on Ritsu's hand,

"If you see the teach, call me. I'll be back at exactly 4:28. See ya, suckers."

It was that time, I thought, that Ritsu might have just realized just how crazy and bad I was.

**Ophelia:**

I nearly choked on flowers when they opened the doors. Why the hell were they flying in my face anyway? Seemed kind of stupid if you asked me.

Inside were four other dudes and a chick.

The tall blonde one took my hand and kissed it. If it weren't for the fact that I was outnumbered ten to one by fangirls I really would have let loose on him. Instead I just pulled away.

"Don't fudgin' touch me ya perv," I growled.

He paled and went to pout in a corner. The glasses kid just sighed and pushed up his spectacles.

"Hello, welcome to the host club. I am Kyoya, and that was Tamaki. These are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and our natural type, Haruhi. I see you've already met Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai, the silent type and boy lolita. I am the cool type, the twins are the devilish type, and Tamaki is the princly type. Who would you like to host you?"

I was slightly taken aback because he was all business and no play. What a buzzkill.

"I'm just gonna go with them," I said, jabbing my thumb at Hunny and Takashi.

He nodded and started scribbling in his little black notebook as he walked away. Us three on the other hand, headed over to a couch next to the window.

"So, Takashi," I said, "Can ya'll tell me anything about the kids that have gone missin'? I heard it was a ghost or somethin'."

Hunny looked scared for a moment and hid behind Takashi's arm. I almost felt sorry for him. Takashi shook his head and shrugged. I mentally cursed and leaned back into the cushions.

"What's your name?" One of the girls asked.

I shrugged.

"Ophelia."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Listen to music mostly. Sometimes I play my guitar."

A few of them gasped in surprise and I gave them a quizzical look as I took off my hat and placed it on my knee.

"What? Ain't ya never seen a girl with short hair before?"

One of them blushed.

"N-no, no. It's not that, it's just...You have a guitar? Is it the kind you have to hook up or is it a wooden one?"

"It's a wooden one."

They continued to ooh and aah for a while. The entire time it was basically everyone's attention focused on me. I told them about Charlie and Dean. I didn't tell them much though. Especially since at least three out of four of us are wanted by the Feds. I didn't really know about Charlie for sure. I was just happy when it was over.

I quickly thanked them for the cookies and good company as I stood up, putting my hat back on in the process. As I was leaving, however, Hunny charged me and latched himself to my arm, making me lose my balance and fall into a pedestal with a vase on it.

Almost mechanically, I got Hunny away and reached for the vase, missing as I did so.

"Well shoot. I'm sorry 'bout this, ya'll. Uh...How much in American dollars?" I asked as I started picking up the mess.

Takashi came down to help.

"That won't be necessary," Kyoya said.

I looked at him quizzically.

"There's gotta be strings attached and I wanna know what they are," I said.

He pushed up his glasses.

"The solution is simple. You shall become a host to work of your debt."

I paled.

"Uh...Mind repeatin' that? I think I had a little to much unexpected events for breakfast."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Third Person:**

Charlie ran back to the detention room, managing to sit back into her seat exactly one minute before the teacher walked back in to excuse them.

Ritsu gave her a curious look and she didn't blame him. She must have been a sight for sore eyes- her leather jacket was covered in a bit of dust, as was all of her clothes, there was a few cobwebs (or spider webs, maybe a mixture of both- she wasn't sure) caught in her now messy hair and she had a small scrape on her cheek. That was what she got for crawling through an air vent.

In her defense, she had a good reason to going into the air vents. She thought she heard something inside of the vents. She was smart enough to realize the school was too stuck up and clean to have any mice or any other critters, she realized it might be the ghost. So she crawled through and followed the noise only for it to mysteriously stop.

"You're excused," the teacher said gruffly before leaving again.

"Hell yeah," Charlie cheered slightly, "Now I can get out of here."

Ritsu stood up and followed her out of the class.

"H-hey," he called out.

"What," she asked, stopping in her tracks.

She crossed her arms over her chest as Ritsu looked her over curiously. He reached out and took a spider out of her hair before flicking it away,

"Where did you go," he asked, "Hell?"

"Hell doesn't have AC," Charlie shivered, thinking about how cold it was in the air vents, "And if you must know, hotshot, I ended up getting lost- found some abandoned closet or shit. I don't know but it sure as hell wasn't clean."

"How would you end up in a closet," Ritsu asked skeptically.

"Did you know the lights aren't on in some parts of the school," Charlie asked, "Then again it might have been a technical failure."

She really did find a sort-of abandoned classroom- the lights did go off. Though a part of her realized it was ghosts.

"Speaking of creepy shit," Charlie asked suddenly, "I heard people were going missing. That true?"

"Yeah," Ritsu grunted, "Except most think it's that ghost."

"A ghost," Charlie asked, "Really?"

"Yeah but the stories vary," Ritsu pointed out, "Don't know which one to believe even if it is a ghost."

"And what do you think?"

Ritsu stopped to look at Charlie. She was watching him curiously, though something in her eyes showed that she was dead serious.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "What about you?"

"I haven't been here that long," Charlie pointed out, "Are you saying that you believe in ghosts?"

"Why not," Ritsu answered, "I mean, I haven't seen any but my pa says they're real. Once the whole syndicate thought he was crazy because he kept swearing up and down that this ghost was trying to kill him but before it could, someone saved him."

"Who," Charlie asked, wondering if it was a hunter in Japan.

"Don't know- even he doesn't. He said she burst through the door and shot at it, making it disappear. He found her later, burning some body. He never saw her again. After everyone laughed at him, he dropped the subject."

_That's a hunter- or at least someone who knows what they're doing,_ Charlie thought. She briefly wondered if she would ever get the chance to speak with Ritsu's father when everything was done. She hated to admit it- but the hunters in Japan made her curious.

* * *

Dean grunted in frustration as he looked over the papers. He hated the research part of a hunt- that was why Sam was so handy. Yet Sam still wasn't able to come to Japan just yet. He had searched everywhere for Yellow-Eyes or even for signs of the demon (any demon), and he came up blank. Maybe they came to Japan for nothing.

Just then the door to the room swung open as Ophelia and Charlie entered. Charlie looked annoyed slightly,

"Let me get this straight," she was saying to Ophelia, "While I was crawling through a fucking air vent, you were joining a _host club?"_

"It ain't my fault," Ophelia protested, "That little blonde one, Hunny, is like a fudgin' monkey. He knocked me off balance!"

"Why didn't you just offer to pay for it?"

"I did. Then that glasses fella said it's no big deal, you can just join the host club!"

"What the hell is a host club?" Dean asked with a confused face.

Ophelia shrugged and took of her over shirt so that she only had the cami on.

"It's basically where you sit with people and ask how there day went while feeding them tea and cake."

Dean snorted.

"Sounds awful. Did they have any pie?"

Ophelia shook her head.

"No, but I can check tomorrow. Can't eat nothin' while I'm doin' it though so there might not be any left overs."

"Wait, why can't you eat?"

"It'll ruin the costume."

"Costume?" Dean and Charlie asked in unison.

Ophelia sighed and groaned.

"The club likes to...Cosplay...Every now and again."

"Well what are you doing tomorrow?" Dean asked.

Ophelia groaned again.

"Do I have to answer that?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"Where doing superhero cosplay. You know, like the comic books."

"And who are you going to be?"

"Batgirl, I think."

It took Dean's cell phone to quiet down the laughter almost twenty minutes later. He took it out and answered it, still trying to get his laughter under control. When he couldn't Ophelia snatched the phone out of his hands and talked to him herself.

"Sam? What's up?"

_"Ophelia? Why...why is Dean laughing so hard, what happened?"_

"It's a long story that hurts when I tell it so don't ask. What's goin' on? Did somethin' happen?"

_"Eh...You could say that."_

"What do ya mean?"

_"I mean it's going to take some time until I can get to Japan."_

"What the hell, Sammy? Why?!"

At this Dean and Charlie stopped their laughter and looked at her concerned. Ophelia didn't even notice as her brow furrowed. Over the phone she heard him let out a heavy sigh.

_"Look, Ophelia, I'm sorry. Okay? Some urgent stuff came up. It'll be a week, maybe two. I don't know for sure yet."_

It was Ophelia's turn to sigh.

"Fine, but you better bring me some cookies. Dean and Charlie ate all of mine."

_"Will do. Bye."_

"Bye."

Ophelia turned to the anxious looking duo of cookie thieves.

"Sam ain't comin' tomorrow. In fact, not for another week or two. He said some stuff came up but he didn't say what. And since ya'll two stole my cookies, I'm gonna go get more."

She then tossed the phone to Dean, grabbed her MP3 and speaker headphones, and walked out.

* * *

"Wow, Takashi! Look at all the cakes!" Hunny said as he pressed his face closer to the glass.

He nodded, knowing he would probably have to buy half of them to satisfy him. As the ringing of the door signaled someone entering he turned and smiled. Ophelia didn't seem him though. She looked mad and irritated, and judging from her headphones she didn't really want to talk to anybody. While she was in the cookie isle he heard her muttering to herself.

"Stupid Dean and Charlie, stealing all of my cookies. And then Sammy won't be here for two weeks. When he gets here I'm gonna...Takashi?"

He nodded and tapped Hunny's shoulder as she walked over, taking her headphones out as she did so.

"What are ya'll doin' here?"

"Cakes," was Takashi's one worded answer.

She nodded and chuckled at Hunny, who had quickly turned his attention back to the food.

"Ah. I'm here for cookies. Charlie and D-er...My dad ate all of mine. I figured since they didn't have any at the super market I would try here."

Takashi nodded, noticing how she had no over shirt on like before. It bothered him. Not because of how she looked fashion wise. In fact, she was beautiful, radiating with this air that either made everyone happy or everyone gloomy in an instant. What bothered him was all of the scars she had. Her body was littered with them. He was so distracted by the he hadn't even realized she had checked out until she waved to him as she left. There were definitely unanswered questions he would try and get out of her.

Ophelia didn't know what to think. Yeah, she had seen him starring, and that had made her slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if he had been looking at her scars that were more than just a little noticeable, or her boobs, which held the same status. Since she didn't have anything over her cami they popped out a little more than usual. She just sighed and popped a cookie in her mouth with a satisfied smile wondering what was in store for her the next day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Third Person:**

Even as Charlie sat down in class the next day, she still had Ophelia on her mind- more specifically, she had what Ophelia would be wearing at the Host Club in her mind. She was so ecstatic that she could get more blackmail on little Oval. Besides, she just loved embarrassing Ophelia.

She looked over to Ritsu and remembered she forgot something.

"Hey," she whispered gruffly, "I forgot to tell you- thanks."

"For what?"

"Not telling, dumbass," Charlie huffed, "You could have ratted me out- for the smoking, for sneaking out of detention. But you didn't so thanks, I guess. I didn't really want _Father dearest_ busting my ass."

Of course, Dean might not have a problem with it, however Sam would mind- he would mind a lot. Though because she couldn't really say Sam- she was just going to call him Father and Dean Dad. She almost snickered, simply of the thought that she could bug the shit out of the Winchesters with those nicknames.

Ritsu looked startled at her language, but didn't say much. He was a bit offended because of what she called him, but considering that no one- especially a girl- had ever really been so comfortable talking with him before, he let it slide for now. Besides, he found that Charlie, so far, had been too good of a friend to really be mad at- a redheaded beauty that was feisty, sarcastic, tough... Had a figure that most fantasizes about... He blushed madly when he realized that he was just staring at her body- she didn't notice. He crossed his legs.

"No problem," he huffed.

She looked over with a quirked eyebrow,

"Your face is red, you okay?"

He didn't answer so she just shrugged it off. It didn't really concern her. _Besides,_ Charlie thought for a smirk as she realized what happened, _he's not the first to get horny in class..._

Then she realized what she was thinking and she growled.

_I have got to get laid- damn it, I'm turning into a female Dean._

In order to get rid of her rather unwanted psychical attraction to practically every male, she snuck a sip of the flask she kept in her jacket when no one was paying attention. She continued to take small sips of it throughout the day.

* * *

Ophelia laughed as her prank was successful. It was one of the oldest ones in the book, unscrewing all of the bolts in their chairs so when they sat down they fell. Kyoya sighed and glared at her as she took them out of her pocket. She shot him a cheeky grin.

"It's what ya get for makin' me dress like the whore version of Batgirl," she said matter-of-factly.

It was true. She was Batgirl, but a version that made almost every dude her saw her drool. Instead of tights she was wearing a black skirt that went mid-thigh and a pair of black flats. On her torso was a black blouse that had the logo and a dangerously low V-Neck that made her cleavage more visible than she would have liked. On her face was the mask that was connected to the red wig that reminded her of Charlie. The only part she liked about the costume was the cape. She would probably steal it when she got back into her normal clothing.

Then to her utmost despair, Charlie walked in. Ophelia groaned and banged her head on the table. She didn't bother looking up to know that it was Charlie tapping her head.

"Come on, I want a picture."

"They made me take my hat off."

"Those fuckers, I know, but I need a picture so stand up."

Ophelia groaned again and Charlie pulled her to her feet.

"What type of blackmail are ya gonna use it for this time?" She asked as she pit her hand on her hip.

Across the room Charlie snickered as the tall black haired kid blushed at the movement. When Charlie was done with the picture Ophelia sat back down in her chair.

"Don't you dare send that to Pa and Uncle Sam," she said, her voice turning icy.

The hosts shivered but Charlie was completely unphased.

"Too late, Ovalll."

"Mother fudger."

Charlie snorted at Ophelia's curse word. She rarely ever dropped the F Bomb. Only when she became beyond pissed did she ever use it.

"You're gonna pay for that later," she said then she crinkled her nose.

She sniffed the air and Charlie stepped back slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. Ophelia grabbed Charlie's wrist and whispered harshly in her ear,

"Charlie, are you _drunk?"_

Charlie payed no mind as she practically skipped out.

"See ya," Charlie called out with a sloppy salute.

She fumbled on her way out in a way that made Ophelia narrow her eyes.

* * *

Charlie was still staring at the picture with a smirk as she walked through the halls. _Sweet, sweet blackmail,_ Charlie thought with an evil grin. She grunted, however, when she ran into someone.

_"Watch where ya going,_" she and the other person snapped.

Then she stopped as did the other voice. She looked up at Ritsu, who was blushing madly.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"My bad," Charlie huffed, "Damn, I really need a smoke."

Charlie groaned and Ritsu just looked at her sympathetically. While he never personally smoked, many of the guys he knew did and he had seen what withdraw could do to them if they didn't get that smoke.

Charlie headed out towards the courtyard, her hand already in her jacket pocket ready to take out the lighter and cigarettes. Ritsu followed, a bit eager to try to continue to talk to her.

"Hey Ritsu," Charlie said as she poked his chest, "You know about the disappearances, right?"

"Yeah," Ritsu answered answered cautiously, noticing the slight difference in her behavior, "I said that before."

"Pffft no you didn't..."

Charlie had many things running through her mind. There wasn't a definite pattern yet with disappearances aside that it was always first years. That could mean that the ghost has a hatred towards third years- but why? Though she couldn't really check things out at a school- not while it was in session anyway. She searched yesterday with hardly anything to come from it.

"To hell with it," Charlie muttered as she put out her cigarette, "I fucking hate school."

Ritsu just looked at her curiously as she rambled on and on- how school 'sucked ass', that it wasn't that important, it never was relevant to their life...

"It helps prepare for our future," Ritsu chimed in.

"You plan on being a mafia boss," Charlie said, her voice dropping, "there's hardly a class for that."

"And what about you," Ritsu snapped, "What are you planning to be that school doesn't teach anything about apparently?"

_A hunter,_ Charlie thought, _but aside from that, what do I want to be?_ She realized that no matter what she wanted to be, she couldn't be it.

"Honestly," Charlie sighed, "I don't think I have a future."

Charlie leaned against the brick wall outside with her one hand in her pocket, a fresh cigarette in the other. She looked off into the distance. She reached into her jacket, pulling out a flask of Everclear that she had been sneaking sips of all day. It was only when she finished it all off with one gulp did she speak, the alcohol's effects showing.

"The life is, I sometimes wonder if I will even see it all fully- you know, live till like I'm like eighty with a probably deceased husband, a few kids, a few grandkids maybe. But it doesn't matter what I want to be in the future, 'cause life's a bitch. It just snatches away your chances for all that... So, damn it! What's the point of school when I know for a fucking fact that I won't live long enough to use it?"

Charlie looked frustrated as Ritsu looked at his new friend in alarm. _Wasn't going to live long enough to use it? Does she really think she'll die by then? How does she know it for a fact?_ It was then that Ritsu could smell it- that faint smell he had been smelling on day was a bit stronger. He recognized it and narrowed his eyes,

"Charlie, are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, _you're drunk."_

Ritsu sighed, then he had an idea.

"Charlie, can I have a drink of that?"

"Oh," she said, her previous memories of what he accused her off gone, "S-Sure! But it's emptyy..."

Ritsu growled,

"Charlie, come on- we're getting you home."

"Yay, but I think I'm...tired..."

She plopped down on the bench, faint snoring could be heard.

"Damn hormones," she muttered in her sleep, "I hate periods..."

Ritsu turned bright red.

* * *

Ophelia looked out the window with a frown. It was Charlie hanging out with some red head. Then she passed out on the bench after (most likely) downing the empty flask. He probably had plans of taking her home, but there was one problem with that.

Their home was a cheap ass motel, and if anyone here saw it they would probably get suspicious. Ophelia ran to the other room to ditch the mask and grab her hat. As she ran out the door the hosts called out to her.

"Sorry, y'all!" She said over her shoulder, "Somethin' came up!"

"And what about your customers?" Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook. Ophelia turned to her empty couch and shot Kyoya/Nightwing a cheeky grin.

"What customers?"

Without giving him a chance to reply she ran out the door.

* * *

"What do ya think you're doin'?" She asked the red head as she quit running and instead walked up to him.

He stopped and turned.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked.

Ophelia huffed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Now what the hell are you doin' with my sister?"

Ritsu looked down at Charlie and blushed heavily. It slowly dawned on him that who he was talking to was Oval.

"Y-you're Oval? I-I'm sorry, I was just taking Charlie home. Did you know she was a drinker?"

Ophelia's face grew from mad to pissed as she took Charlie out of his arms and carried her herself.

"First of all, only she calls me that. To you, it's Ophelia. Second of all, next time she gets drunk at school you come and get me. I'll be the one takin' her home. Do you even know where we live? What if your ass got both of y'all lost, havin' the rest of us worried sick."

"Then why don't you just tell me in case it happens again?"

"There ain't no way in hell I'm doin' a thing like that. Now if you'll excuse, I have to take my sis home."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
**

**Charlie:  
**Not even a week later after the 'incident' and Dean was still pissed at me. I wasn't sure if it was for drinking and passing out at school or because it was Everclear- the stuff so heavy that it was banned in 13 states. Ophelia wasn't that happy with me either- mostly because I passed out in front of Ritsu, a guy she didn't know and didn't trust. Though I liked Ritsu- not in _that_ way, but he was a pretty good buddy... 'Sides Oval didn't scare him off so he earned some brownie points- he earned even more brownie points for not taking advantage of me when I was off my rocker.

"Yo, Ritsu," I called out in the hall.

A few people looked at me curiously- a few in fear. I glared at them all and they backed off. Ritsu stopped walking and turned around.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Wanna join me in the garden," I offered, pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the doors that led outside, "Not like we have much to do after school."

Now, I should be looking into the ghost, but the thing was- two more people have gone missing and Ophelia and I felt like we were on a cold trial. There were no real ghost sightings, no odd smells, _nothing._

He nodded his head and we both headed off to the garden. _Sweet, I needed a smoke_. I wasted no time to light one and I looked over when I noticed Ritsu watching me curiously.

"When did you start smoking?"

I thought for a moment. I picked it up when I was young- I was pretty sure I started just a few months before my real Dad died. I'm not entirely sure though when exactly I started to smoke. Though I have always been a hunter like Dad raised me.

"Eh," I shrugged, "Fourteen, I think. Hell, I loose track of time."

Ritsu's eyes bulged out of his head. I raised my hand, a bit of the smoke from the cigarette between my fingers hit him in the face.

"Before you ask, hell yeah I've been smoking for three years. And yeah, Dad knows. Hell, he doesn't even care."

If someone asked if I was talking about my real Dad or Dean, the answer would be both. Dad knew I smoked. Dean knew I smoked. Dad cared, Dean didn't.

"Ah fuck," I cursed, "Enough about me- what about you? I don't really do all the bonding shit, but we're friends, right?"

"Right," Ritsu nodded.

With that, he started to tell me more about himself. He didn't want to go into the mafia. His father raised him to be tough since birth because he was born with a mean face. His favorite color was red. He loved animals. He was a part of the garden club, but they weren't meeting today.

_Ah shit, I think we just did some friend-bonding or something._

"Hey, you know Ritsu," I said with a smirk, putting out the cigarette, "I don't think I officially introduced you to my sister- wanna go to the Host Club and pay her a visit?"

**Ophelia:**

I could just about die of embarrassment. Today we were giving extra lessons in dance to the customers. Unfortunately, I was a member, and, for a few cases, I learned to ballroom dance. If there was one thing any Blake was ever taught, it was dancing. Well, that and boxing. That definitively came in handy. Not only that but I enjoyed that more than dancing. And since I was also the only girl host it was awkward for everyone because I had to dance and talk to the ladies. I felt like Dean. Being Dean felt weird.

And then Charlie and that red head from a week ago just had to walk in.

"Damn it. Sorry, twin, I'm switching partners. Y'all can't dance properly anyway," I said, grabbing Charlie's hand and pulling her towards me while the other pushed one of them to the other twin.

"What the hell?" Charlie said as she started moving with me.

I shrugged.

"I don't even know which twin that was. Also, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"A few things actually. Cherry top can be saved for last. It's about the case."

"Oh, and I thought it would be something nice this time."

"Deal with it."

"Alright, fine. Hit me with your best shot."

"The two that were taken were found at an old house that belonged to the teacher that taught here."

"So? What happened?"

"They had their heads bashed in before their heads were cut open and their brains went missing. The ones that tried to run were stabbed repeatedly and then had their brains cut out. Apparently he was also big on that medical crap."

"That's so sick."

"There's more. Every single victim has been a black haired third year, boy and girl. This ain't just a soul out for killin', this is a soul out for vengeance."

"But eh why?"

"I've already told you why. I ain't gonna repeat myself."

"Wait, that means he might be comin' after you."

I nodded as I let go of Charlie and took Takashi as my partner. Thankfully I was almost six foot tall so I was able to see over Takashi's shoulder and mouth the words,

"Talk later."

**Third Person:**

If there was ever a moment where Charlie felt awkward, it was now. After Ophelia let go of her hands, Charlie was whisked away by Kyoya. She had no idea how to dance and it wasn't her style.

"Ah hell," Charlie complained, "Let me go and you keep your hands because damn it- I have no idea what I am doing."

"Please refrain from cursing in the club room."

"Like Hell I will," Charlie huffed as she finally managed to get out of Kyoya's grip.

She looked around to see Ritsu standing in the corner awkwardly and Oval finally stopped dancing as well. _Perfect,_ Charlie thought. She went over and dragged Ritsu to Ophelia.

"Oval," Charlie said, "This is Ritsu- Ritsu, this is Oval."

"Ophelia," she corrected, "I told you before that only Char calls me Oval."

Charlie's brows furrowed and Ophelia sighed,

"I told you- he was the one you passed out on and I found him with you... Any of this ringin' a bell?"

"Not really," Charlie huffed, "Must've been spacing out... I just wanted you two to be introduced so you ain't worrying your head that I spend time with him."

"Char-chan," Hunny asked as he walked over, "Don't you think Kasa-kun is scary?"

"Don't call me Char," Charlie growled, "Only my family calls me Char. And hell, I've seen scarier, he ain't that bad."

"Not as bad as Fresno, that's for sure," Ophelia stated. Charlie shivered.

"That gives me nightmares just thinking about it."

"What happened there?" Ritsu asked.

The girls paled.

"Trust us," they said, "You don't wanna know."

"But we wanna know," Hunny whined.

"Sorry, Hunny. It would probably give ya nightmares."

"Not only that but you wouldn't believe us if we told you," Charlie added.

"Whatever crazy stuff happens in Fresno stays in Fresno."

"Well if you won't talk about it then just get to dancing," Kyoya said. The girls groaned as Charlie went with Ritsu and Ophelia went back with Takashi.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So what happened in Fresno," Ritsu asked as they exited the school.

"Like I said, what happens in Fresno stays in Fresno. It's scary as shit."

Charlie shivered slightly in fear. Ritsu looked at her curiously- Charlie had to be the toughest girl he knew so if something scared _her_ of all people, then it was scary.

"Hey, you need a ride home," Ritsu offered, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have stuff I need to do first. See ya tomorrow, Ritsu."

Charlie gave a mock salute with a wink before walking off- she did have stuff to do. For one, go to that house where the kids bodies were found. Was it dangerous? Hell yeah. Was she stupid? Just a bit. So she should at least call someone.

_"Howdy,"_ Ophelia's voice said, "_If you have this number you know who this is. If you don't- hang up now cause I ain't wastin' no time on shit. Leave a message."_

"Oval," Charlie said onto the phone, "Look, I'm going to check out that house where the kids were found- see if I can find anything. I won't stay long- I'm not that stupid. Hell, I will even go to the library to check the computers to see if I can find out where the teacher stayed. Don't kill me- I'll die soon enough as it is."

She hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and started to walk.

* * *

Ophelia continued to host, like usual, dancing the guests as best as she could since she didn't have that many guests willing to dance with her. Every guest flowed through each host, spinning away from one to be grabbed towards the next. Ophelia loved to dance, but she got a bit turned around and as a result, she found herself dancing with Takashi. _If Charlie finds out, she'll never let me leave it down especially since Takashi is well... Takashi._

The two were a bit embarrassed dancing with each other since Ophelia hadn't danced with any of the other hosts yet. Takashi took one step in the wrong direction and it was enough to knock Ophelia off her feet. Takashi caught her and she scoffed,

"Way to knock a gal off her feet," she joked.

Takashi looked slightly flustered and helped her stand up correctly. Thankfully, most of the guests were too occupied to notice so she didn't have to worry about any envious guests. It was then that her boob vibrated once.

Takashi quirked an eyebrow and looked away with a blush as she reached into her bra to get her phone. She found one missed call from a number she recognized as Charlie's. Now they all had plenty of disposable phones with different numbers, but since Ophelia and Charlie moved around so much- they had one cell number that was _theirs._ Granted, the phones were under fake names, but if someone knew that number then they would know exactly who they were talking to.

She listened to the voice mail and cursed,

"Damn it, that gal is gonna get herself killed."

Ophelia hung up the phone and looked at a confused Takashi.

"It's just Charlie- she already managed to get herself drunk. She agreed to wait for me. I'll be joining her in a few minutes."

It was true. They only had about five minutes left of hosting, and she was deadly thankful for it. Although there were a few perks. Like Takashi, and the cookies. 'Sides, it was a believable lie because it was no mystery that Charlie occasionally drunk.

_Thank God. If she even thinks about leavin' me out she's got another thing comin'. No way in hell I'm gettin' left our of the Action._

* * *

"'Bout time you caught up," Charlie said as Ophelia ran up to her.

Ophelia glared.

"Ah, shut your yap and hand me a smoke."

She did and Ophelia nodded her thanks as she lit it up.

"So, where is the place?"

"About a block from here."

"How lovely."

"Got any extra iron or silver in case this thing shows up?"

"You know I do. Got the salt?"

Charlie nodded.

A few minutes later Ophelia was picking the lock while Charlie kept watch.

"Got it. Let's go," she whispered, stepping inside the door.

"Oh that's just sick," Charlie said. Ophelia nodded.

"Yeah, it's a crime scene but the least they could a done was picked up all the blood," Ophelia said wot a grimace.

"Who cares anymore. Let's just look around."

"I completely agree. So glad I burned my prints off."

Charlie smirked.

"Daddy Dearest would be proud."

Ophelia snorted.

"Yeah, but he's up to somethin' and he won't tell us what. He usually ain't the type to keep those kinda secrets, ya know?"

Charlie nodded and moved to the kitchen while Ophelia took the bedrooms.

Wasn't this gonna be fun.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ophelia:**

I was getting more and more frustrated by the day. Last week we had found nothing at the dude's house, so there was a possible chance he was doing it at the school and moving the bodies to the house. The dude had been a psychology teacher so it was one of the best ways of keeping hunters off of his trail, throwing around a fake scent. At least there was no sulfur.

"So you mean to tell me you went to the wack job's house without me?" Dean said as he bit into his sandwich.

"News flash," I said, "This ain't our first hunt, so you can stop treatin' us like we're babies."

Charlie nodded on agreement with a huff. Dean sighed,

"Okay, fine. Now hurry up, you're gonna be late."

"Okay, _Daddy Dearest," _they said in unison.

As they were walking out he chocked on his sandwich, and I couldn't help but feel slight satisfaction.

* * *

"Did ya see that?" I asked as a spirit appeared and disappeared in half a second.

Charlie nodded and handed me a salt loaded gun.

"You go that way," I said, pointing down a random hall. "I'll take this one."

She nodded and we parted ways. I was so thankful it was after school, but I was also sorta worried because what if the hosts saw me running around with a freakin' gun. Kyoya would probably call his precious little police force.

These thoughts whirled through my head as I ran. I was so intent on that and the vengeful spirit that I hadn't even realized Takasgi was in the hall until I ran into him. I would have fallen straight on my face if it weren't for him.

"H-hey, Takashi. Look, I can't talk right now, I'm in a bit of a-"

"-Is that a gun?"

"W-well, yes. But it's filled with rock salt. Look, I promise I'll explain later, just don't tell anyone."

With that I squirmed from his grip and ran, hoping Charlie wouldn't find out because if she did, I would become a ghost myself.

**Charlie:  
**Ah hell. I hated ghosts simply because it was a pain in the ass to un-bury bodies so when and if we find out where he's buried, I'm sure as hell going to be complaining. At least for now I can kick ass- granted, it's pasty ghost ass, but it's still ass and I will shoot it to Hell.

I shook my head and continued on my way. I heard a bit of commotion from the end of the hall- but it was just Oval's voice talking to someone- one of the hosts or something must have called her. I heard a couple of noises from the air vent. _Again,_ I thought hatefully, _you've got_ _to be shitting me._

Taking a deep breath, I stacked some chairs and hopped up into the air vent after jiggling the vent's lid off. I had my gun in front of me and I kept a keen eye out. I took some salt and made an outline just before the entrance to the vent and at the entrance of the vent- then no ghost would be able to sneak up behind me because I wouldn't be able to swing around and shoot it.

I coughed a bit as I crawled through the small air vet, my breasts crushed up against the bottom of it causing slight discomfort. I spotted the flash of an apparition at the end of the vent and picked up the pace. Then, as luck would have it, I fell through one of the vents that were loose.

Cursing non-stop, I soared awkwardly down and I closed my eyes tightly since the fall was pretty high up- I wasn't too much of a fan of heights. Hands caught me and actually coped a feel which would have made me pissed if I wasn't relived someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see a blushing Ritsu.

"W-why were you in the v-vents," he asked.

I looked around briefly and spotted my gun still in the vents. I made a mental note to get it later, but at least it was one less thing I had to explain.

"Well, I thought I heard Ophelia talking to someone and getting all flirty and I wanted to sneak up on them."

"Through the air vents? I'm the only one hear," Ritsu's voice was laced with skepticism.

"Look, it was on a whim," I snapped, "Never said I was the best at plans, now did I?... Mind putting me down, one of your hands is on my ass."

Ritsu flushed even more after that statement but I didn't really care where his hand was- I was a bit too caught up in thoughts to really care. He didn't move his hands- probably from shock. So I just yawned and pretended I was too tired. I felt a headache coming on so I really didn't feel like walking. The ghost was probably done by now. I put a hand on my stomach and hissed at the touch. I looked down and Ritsu did too. He set me on one of the desks to lay down as he lifted my shirt- a gesture I would have gladly welcomed because I'm not above the whole 'friends with benefits.'

He placed a hand on my stomach and I hissed more. I was hurt, but how the hell did that happen? I was probably too focused on the ghost to realize a piece of metal or something that could have gotten me.

I twisted at an odd angle to get a better view of the wound. It was a scratch about an inch or two deep, oozing blood, that went from just below the middle of my breasts to my naval. I took off my shirt so we could get a better view at it. Ritsu traced it and I bit my tongue to keep from cursing.

"Rookie mistake," I mumbled.

Ritsu looked at me curiously and I shrugged,

"Not the first time I've been hurt or crawled into a vent," I explained.

He just shook his head. He could tell it wasn't the first time I have been hurt. He could easily spot my many scars that laced my chest and stomach. His face was pink, but he was more focused on my injury that was bleeding. He was about to take off his shirt, no doubt to wrap the wound, but I raised my hand. I sat up carefully and tied my shirt around the wound to keep it bandaged. Ritsu took off his jacket and put it around me to keep me covered.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Way to woo a girl," I joked and he glared mildly.

"We're taking you to my house- get you bandaged up properly."

"Ah hell, Oval''s going to kill me..."

He looked at me and something devious twinkled in his eyes.

"Who says she has to know?"

**Ophelia:**

I was glad I was able to get away from Takashi so quickly, but what I wasn't counting on was Takashi not telling the others. I expected him to. He wasn't the kind to keep secrets like that. It just wasn't his nature. But, thankfully, he was the kind to at least let me explain what the hell was going on, no matter how completely insane it sounded. Well, crazy people are never boring so at least I have that going for me.

Something around the corner caught my eye, and I quickly and stealthily ran towards it. It was the spirit, and he was after another third year, cornering the poor fella against the wall. I recognized him from someone in my class, but I never really was good with names.

"N-no! W-what are you, man?!"

Who knew the kid could pale even more as I shot the little mother fudger with my rock salt. He disappeared immediately, and the kid looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"Aren't you that new girl? What the hell?!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. He backed away quickly. I sighed.

"I just saved your freakin' life so if you would just let me explain-"

"-N-no way, man. I' getting out of here!"

With that I watched him run off like a Wendigo was chasing him. God, I hated those things almost as much as werewolves. Mostly because they were so fudging hard to kill, but that's a whole 'nother story for later.

I ran in the direction of the kid, but didn't get very far because the ghost pinned my against the wall.

"Mother fudger!" I yelled as my gun hit the floor.

With him pinning me up by my throat there was no way to get it. Luckily, I had a few more surprises. Charlie still had my iron knife and silver wouldn't do squat, so I just pulled out my handy dandy salt-laced brass knuckles and punched the son of a biscuit in his bloody, scarred up face. He let go and disappeared again. I cursed under my breath.

"Well hot damn. Charlie is definitely gonna kill me over this. I better call her."

**Charlie:**

Ritsu's guys were kind enough to bandage me up, though I could still hear them whispering about me. All of the whispers, obviously, were in Japanese so there was a limit of how much I actually understood- I knew they were talking about me, but as for what they were saying I wasn't too sure.

_"The young lord brought back a chick?"_

_"She's pretty nice looking- how did the Lord get her?"_

_"What the hell is up with her injuries? Did the young lord give her those?"_

I scowled and practically growled under all the gossip. _Man and I thought teenager girls could gossip- the hell, dudes?_ The only good thing was that my injuries were wrapped up properly. His doctor looked at me curiously.

"_Young Lord,"_ he asked Ritsu in Japanese, _"She has many scars- are you aware of how she got them?"_

I wasn't sure what the doctor said, but Ritsu shrugged in reply. He turned to me,

"Charlie, the doc wants to know how the hell you got the scars."

"Oh, I was unaware that she spoke English and not Japanese," the doctor said with a small apologetic bow in my direction.

"Hell if I'll tell you," I huffed, not in the mood for telling lies.

My headache amplified so I was sure that I couldn't lie even if I wanted to. It was at that moment that my phone went off. I took it out of the pile of clothes in the corner (the doctor made me take off my bra and shirt to examine the injury properly so they, along with my cell, had to go).

"If you know the number, you know who this is, so what's going on," I said gruffily into the phone.

"_Hey Char, we got some issues."_

"Tell me about it," I smirked, "Hell, if there's another pair of girls that goes through our hell then I'll ate a whole cake."

I cursed when I realized that what I said sounded a bit suspicious to Ritsu, the doctor, and the two men who were like guards. I just shrugged at Ritsu's curious look.

"_No kiddin'. Look ya might not like what ya are about to hear."_

"Try me."

"_Ya want the long version or short version?"_

"Oval, I have a short attention span so ya better tell me the short version 'cause I got some news myself."

_"Okay. Ghost attacked kid. I saved kid. Takashi needs to know the truth so he doesn't blab. I got attacked by the ghost. I kicked ghost ass. We need to figure out where the hell the bodies of these ghosts are."_

"Back up.

_"I kicked ghost ass?"_

"Farther."

_"I saved the kid?"_

"After that."

"_...Takashi needs to know the truth so he doesn't blab?"_

"Yeah," I huffed, "The hell is wrong with you. Granted, I might need the same permission 'cause... Well let's just say my plan to _sneak up on you_ in the vents didn't work out and I got injured. It's like some crazy shit plus one."

_Plus one_ meant that another person was near so we couldn't go too much into details. I hoped she got the message.

_"Shit. Daddy dearest and Sammy gonna have our heads. Go ahead. Good luck."_

"You too, Oval, damn it."

* * *

Ophelia waited outside the club room after she texted Takashi. It only took him a few minutes for him to come out, and she pulled him down three hallways over and made sure no one was looking or over hearing what she had to say.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked stoically.

"Sorta. Look, Takashi, I said I would explain, so that's what I'm gonna do. But just here me out okay? No matter how crazy it's gonna sound. Can ya do that, please?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"I hunt ghosts. And werewolves. And demons and wendigos, and just about every other paranormal thing. I even have proof."

Takashi's eyes widened in surprise. He knew it would be slightly crazy but hunting ghosts? It just wasn't possible.

"What kind of proof?"

"Uh...Personal...Stuff. But look, you know that gun I had? It's filled with rock salt, not bullets, so it can kill the spirits, or at least drive them away for a short time until you can burn the remains to get rid of them completely."

"How can I believe you?"

Ophelia sighed again, re-positioning her hat.

"Look, a few years ago, my dad took a case and ended up getting killed and possessed. I exorcised him myself. And I also had to kill..."

She didn't mean for her voice to crack. She hated talking about it, and did the best she could not to even think about it. But...She needed him to believe her.

"I had to kill Jamie. He...He was my little brother. Look, I know ya probably think I'm crazy now, but...Ya have to understand...There's no cure for a werewolf bite."

Takashi brought his hand up to her face and wiped away a stray tear. He might not have really fully believed her, but he could recognize real pain when he saw it. He had known Ophelia for a small while now, and he knew she wouldn't cry if she didn't mean it. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"I have an idea."

* * *

When the couple got back to the club room, Ophelia had on a giant (Fake) smile on her face.

"Hey, ya'll. Sorry I was gone, I had some stuff to take care of."

"And what kind of stuff would that be?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"None a your business. Now I have a great idea."

"And what would that be?"

"We spend the night here at the school. I'm always up for a little horror, ya know?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Charlie:**

She was dead. No, we were both so dead. Salt and burn our bones kids 'cause that's all that was gonna be left after we try to tell Dean that not only did Ophelia blab, but I was about to blab too. And blabbing wasn't my style. I hated the hole spill-my-guts thing. Honestly, Oval texted me explaining the idea of a sleepover tomorrow at the school and I'll be damned if I let Oval do it alone. Ritsu would want to join. With our shitty luck the ghost would attack and Oval would feel compelled to explain ourselves (as opposed to me since I would just bail the hell out of there). So Ritsu would have found out then, I was just speeding up the process.

"Yo, Ritsu, mind walkin' me back to my place," I asked bluntly.

He looked surprised, but nodded slowly. I clicked my tongue and grabbed his wrist, dragging him with me down the street- the sun was just starting to set. I pushed him down on a bench.

"What the hell?!"

"Listen, we need to talk," I said crossing my arms, standing over him, "I'm tired of bullshit because that's all I have been saying- bullshit."

He narrowed his eyes and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Ah hell, I didn't mean to say it so... Damn it, this is why Oval does the explaining."

I sat down on the bench beside him and lit a cigarette. Like all the other times, he declined the offer for one.

"Look," I said, blowing out some smoke, "I ain't who I said I was, not exactly anyway. I ain't normal."

Ritsu huffed,

"You pushed me out of the school to a bench to tell me that?"

"Your smart-ass comment is noted but not appreciated," I said dryly, "Look, I don't know what you know, but the world is a shitty place- you're in the mafia, you know this. You know people are shitty."

Ritsu nodded, looking at me curiously.

"And?"

"... The world is worse off then you thought. Long story short, monsters are real- vampires, werewolves, wendigoes, sirens, demons, and spirits...Named it, I fought it and killed it."

Ritsu made a move to stand up, probably tired of what he thought to be a bullshit story. I pulled him back down.

"Damn it... Look at me, Ritsu."

He stared at me. I took off my jacket and glanced around- we were alone. I took off my shirt, ignoring how red his face turned. I pointed to the scar on my stomach,

"That was a wendigo hunt. The fucker caused me to hit a tree."

I pointed to another,

"Demon- it stabbed me with a knife."

Another scar- this time it was on my chest, going up to my neck.

"Funny story- this one is from a spirit. It tried to rip out of my heart and missed. It didn't get that deep."

Another scar.

"Another demon- this time it was a bullet."

Another.

"Werewolf," I explained, "Didn't bite me or shit, but it did cause me to get hit by a truck in the middle of the night."

I pointed to another,

"And this one-"

"-Enough," Ritsu said firmly as he grabbed my wrist, slowly lowering my hand.

His eyes glanced over all my scars and I didn't give on shit that I was just in a bra and pants. After taking in each scar, he looked me in the eyes with a light blush.

"I...I'm sorry," Ritsu said, "But how..."

"I thought I explained the scars? Or do you mean how are they real? Hell if I know cause trust me, if I knew I'd be spending this time trying to get rid of them... Actually I am trying to get rid o them."

"You are?"

"I'm a hunter," I puffed out my chest, "I've grown up with this shit. Dad was a hunter so was my grandpa. Dad died when I was fourteen 'cause of a werewolf. It was then I met Dean and Sam, who practically adopted me- took me in. Soon after, I met Oval."

"So monsters are real," Ritsu whispered and he looked me in the eyes firmly, "...I'm not crazy then..."

"Mafia-son say what now?"

"When I was a kid, Pa said I was a crazy," Ritsu explained with a small smile, "Said I was seeing things. I kept saying that I swore I saw a ghost in the window- staring at me. A day later, one of the guys died. It wasn't out in he field either. Just dropped dead- found him in the fall."

"Might have been a death omen," I mused, "But thanks for not thinkin' I'm nuts."

I smiled thankfully. Then I spotted the Impala driving past. I looked back at Ritsu. He was close to me. I needed cover from Dean. Without a single thought, I put my hands on his shoulders and grabbed his shirt tightly. I pulled him close to me and kissed him- roughly, but there wasn't any passion, no feelings behind it. At least from my end. I maneuvered myself so that he was on top of me on the bench. I broke apart briefly for air and continued kissing him. I wrapped my legs around him and opened my eyes. Ritsu's eyes were closed in pure bliss, making me feel a bit guilty, but I had done worse to escape the wrath of Dean. Ritsu's pelvis was paced tightly against me and I bit my lip as we parted for air yet again. Ritsu started to grind slightly, kissing my neck. I buried my face into the crape of his neck, using his hair as cover as the Impala drove past us. I briefly heard whistles coming from the car- _Dean_.

As soon as we were in the clear, I broke us apart slowly. Ritsu looked at me almost heartbroken.

"...Did I do something wrong," he asked awkwardly.

I winked,

"Kasanoda, you're a real casanova. Sorry to use you like that though."

The color drained from his face as his fists clenched.

"...Use me?"

I sighed heavily.

"Dean, my adoptive older _father_," I explained, still lying a bit, "just drove past. If he saw my face then he would've lost his shit and killed you, then me..."

Seeing the look on Ritsu's face, I wasn't aware what I was doing until I felt my lips on his. There was a spark of something- not sure what the hell up, but there was a little something there. Maybe in time it could be something more. This kiss was softer, sweeter, _slower._ I parted from him for air,

"I'm sorry I did that, Ritsu."

I was surprised at the honesty in my voice.

"Char actually apologizing to someone, never thought I'd see the day."

I turned to see Oval standing there, a finger tipping her cowboy hat towards her eyes slightly. She smirked.

"Not sure what the heck happened here, but I can take a guess since you're shirtless...I thought you learned your lesson about doing it in public spots, Char."

"Shut up, Oval," I growled as I looked around for my shirt.

"Shit," I cursed, as I grabbed my jacket.

I was thankful that my shirt was a crop top so it wouldn't be suspicious to walk back home with my stomach showing from the cropped jacket. I zipped it up for once.

"Yeah cause _Dad_'s not going to find _that_ suspicious."

"Shut up," I growled, my face turning red, but it wasn't nearly as red as Ritsu's.

Oval all but dragged me away. Turning to Ritsu, Oval said,

"Sorry to drag her away from you, lover boy, but we got shit to do."

I was still growling, but she was right. We had to ask Dean about the sleepover at the school. Damn.

**Ophelia:**

"Dean, we're back," I called as I opened he door to our cheap-ass motel, "And I got some bad news."

Dean, who was sitting on the bed, looked up form the papers.

"What kinda bad news?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm being forced to spend the night at the school with the hosts."

"And if you don't?"

"My debt'll be raised. Thankfully, Char has offered to help. But, there's a bright side to this."

At his quizzical look I sighed. Sam was the smarter brother after all.

"Bigger chance of the ghost poppin' up," I said.

He nodded stole a cookie from the bag that was next to him. Without saying anything, I pulled my hand gun out of the back of my jeans and pointed it at his head.

"Hand 'em over."

A cookie half n his mouth, he lifted his hands over his head and gave me the bag that was full of crumbs. My face contorted in anger, and I briefly considered to really shoot him. Instead I sighed and gathered my will power. He was gonna pay eventually.

"Well it's about time," Charlie said as the door opened.

We all turned our heads as Sam walked through the door. He nodded towards Charlie, and gave Dean and I a blank stare. That's when I realized I still had the gun at his head.

"He ate all my cookies again," I stated.

He quickly shut the door behind him and pulled out two bags of _Chips Ahoy! _My mouth started watering as I put my gun back in its spot and swiped the cookies.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked, slightly glancing up at him.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I owed you from last time, remember? I keep forgetting how well you play poker."

"It's a natural talent. I am so taking these with me."

"Taking them where?"

"Sleep over at the school tonight, speaking of which, what time is it?"

I saw Char glance at her watch before groaning.

"It's almost seven." I nodded, and started packing my black duffel bag with the usual-gasoline, salt, guns, knives, et cetera.

"I think we should meet this host club first," Dean said, stuffing some chips in his mouth.

Char and I shook our heads.

"That won't be necessary," I said quickly. The brothers raised their eyebrows, and Sammy crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're meeting them."

"Not if you have a couple of bullets in your brains," Charlie said.

I gave her a pointed look.

"Why is it always violence with you?"

"Says the chick who threatened to kill Dean over a bag of cookies."

"Touche."

"Hi, still here, and still going," Dean said with a mock smile.

I groaned, wondering what it would be like. Especially since Takashi probably already figured out he wasn't my real dad, considering I told him my real dad was dead. I twirled my finger in the air.

"Whoop-freakin' do."

* * *

When we got there Sam and Dean tried finding their own way a couple of times, getting lost in the process. I think they forgot that Charlie and I have been the ones coming here eery day for the past two weeks.

Idiots.

"And the entrance to the club room is right here," I said as I opened one of the double doors.

Everyone instantly stared at me as I led Charlie and the boys inside. Unfortunately, all of them were there already, making me fashionably late as usual. Kyoya and Haruhi were the only ones not wearing pajamas, while the twins were wearing green and orange striped pajamas, Tamaki with his silky blue, Mori in his even darker blue, and Hunny in his bright pink. I internally groaned as Kyoya gave me a death stare as he pushed up his glasses. It wasn't intimidating, just annoying.

"You're late," he said.

"Not my fault," I countered.

Dean and Sam gave them all once-overs.

"Who is this Ophelia-chan," Hunny chirped happily.

"This is my... _father_ Dean and my uncle Sam," I introduced.

"Dean, Sam, this is Tamaki, Takashi, Hunny, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The scary as hell one is Kyoya," Charlie continued.

Our 'brothers' didn't even say hello. By the looks of things, it wasn't going pretty well. And it got even worse when Ritsu walked through the door, blushing a tiny bit as he saw Charlie.

"Uh...Hi? Charlie invited me."

* * *

Oval watched the scene before her. Charlie's face brightened, but then it darkened as she noticed Dean's thoughtful look. He was examining Ritsu with narrowed eyes, making the Mafia son slightly uncomfortable. _Who is this,_ Ritsu wondered.

_'Dad,'_ Charlie mouthed to Ritsu behind Dean's back.

Ritsu paled.

"You...," Dean muttered, "I have seen you before..."

_Shit shit shit shit,_ Charlie thought as she made a horrified face. Sam looked over at her curiously and she was just staring at Dean and Ritsu. She turned to Ophelia,

"Oval, salt and burn my bones."

"What?"

"I'm a dead girl walking," Charlie groaned.

Sam looked over with a quirked eyebrow, wondering just what Charlie did this time. The hosts watched curious, but the twins were laughing to themselves. Haruhi just sighed as she didn't think it was anything too serious.

"Yeah," Dean mused, "You were making out with the chick at the park... the one who had no shirt on...With the leather jacket near...by..."

Going so fast he almost got whiplash, his head spun to Charlie as realization dawned on him. His eyes were pure with fury.

"Oh shit," Charlie swore as she made a desperate dash for it.

Sam was quick to follow her out into the hall, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. Dean stood there shaking in fury. Ophelia did nothing to hide her laughter.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN MOOSE," Charlie growled as Sam entered the room with her.

He set her back down,

"There."

She turned around to come face to face with a furious Dean.

"Shit. Pick me up, pick me up! I take it back!"

Sam shook his head. Ophelia was clutching her sides as Takashi watched Oval amused. Hunny looked curious as to what happened, as did the rest of them.

"What's Ophelia and Charlie-chan's father mad about," Hunny asked.

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that just earlier, the two of them were making out on a bench. Charlie was topless with only her bra and the two were dangerously close to getting too intimate for a public place," Kyoya informed as he pushed up his glasses.

"That is seriously creepy," Charlie chimed in as she hid behind Ritsu- who was just as freaked out.

"Next time don't have sex in public," Kyoya said without missing a beat.

Charlie was barely phased by the comment, everyone else didn't have that luxury as their faces turned red- though Ophelia's face was red from laughter. Ritsu's face was redder than his hair. Charlie gulped as Dean looked ready to kill Ritsu and Charlie.

"Don't do anything drastic," Sam said amused.

Charlie took a deep breath._ The hell I'm hiding for- worst he'll do is take me back to the place and ground my ass. Maybe a training session... _She glanced to Ritsu. Yet a part of her didn't want to leave Ritsu. He had his arm around her protectively.

"We meant no disrespect," Ritsu said formally, "And I can't offer enough apologies."

"To hell with apologies, get your mitts off Char," Dean growled.

Growing desperate, Charlie looked at Dean,

"Now, _Daddy,_ remember... I love you."

Ophelia, who was just getting over her fit of laughter, doubled over yet again. Sam was close to joining her. Dean stared at Charlie blankly.

"...Pffttt...haha...AHAHA!"

He joined in on the laughter. Red, Charlie clenched her fist,

"Hell you're laughin' for!?"

"You," Dean took a deep breath and stood straight up again.

He put a hand on Ritsu and Charlie's shoulders.

"You crack me up, Char...As for you, hotshot..."

His grip tightened on Ritsu's shoulder.

"Try anything with her again and I will make you regret it. Make her cry and I will kill you," Dean whispered to Ritsu, "Because trust me, I sure as hell can- status with the Mafia be damned."

With that, Dean let go, barely tossing a 'good luck' over his shoulder as a farewell as he left. Sam followed suit. He looked to everyone and bowed formally.

"Thank you for taking care of the girls for the night," he said, "They can be a hand-full, but trust me, they can protect themselves too... Just...good luck... Char, Ophelia."

He gave a nod as a farewell before leaving- they could still hear Dean's cussing.

"Well how's that for a first impression," Charlie chuckled as she looked to Ritsu.

Ritsu was still pale as a sheet.

"Well," Ophelia said, clapping her hands together, "Let's get started."

* * *

"Ha, sucks for you, " Charlie said as Ritsu took off his pants.

They were playing strip poker, and so far Charlie and Ophelia were winning. Ophelia lost her cami and over shirt, so she was just in pants, a bra, her boots, and her hat. Charlie had just lost her shirt.

"Can't we play something a little less revealing?" Tamaki whined.

The girls shrugged.

"We don't care. We just wanted to pass the time because this is gettin' borin'," Ophelia said as she took off her hat to put her clothes back on.

Charlie did the same, and the hosts were thankful. They didn't want to keep staring at their humongous scars. They were also to scared to ask. Well, except for the almost-completely-naked twins that is.

"How'd you get those scars?" One of them asked.

"We go on a lot of huntin' trips," Ophelia answered.

"What do you hunt?" The other one asked.

"Animals, ya know?"

The shrugged and tried stealing one of Ophelia's cookies, but thankfully Charlie was there to save them before they lost their hands.

"If you do that you'll be a walking dead person," she said.

Ophelia popped a cookie in her mouth.

"Don't touch my cookies," she said. "I will turn more violent than a pit bull."

The twins paled, even though that was one of her lightest threats. She smirked and ate another one. What they didn't know wouldn't kill then.

Right?

"So what's next?" The twins asked in unison.

Everyone but Charlie shrugged.

"How about," she said, clapping a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, "Oval here sings us a song."

Before Ophelia could answer to that statement, there was movement by the door. Ophelia and Charlie were instantly alert.

"You saw him?" Oval asked.

Charlie nodded, and the two girls simultaneously reached for the duffel. Charlie pulled out one of the guns that she swiped from Dean while Ophelia pulled out her knives, salt laced brass knuckles, and an identical gun, making sure her spare hand gun was in its usual place.

"Ritsu and I will check the halls, you stay here," Charlie said as she dragged Ritsu to his feet and gave him a gun.

Ophelia nodded, ignoring the confused outbursts from the hosts as Kyoya pulled out his cell phone. Charlie snatched it away and threw it on the ground.

"Just bear with us," she said.

"What's going n?" Hunny asked, clinging to Takashi, "I'm scared."

"Simple, really," Ophelia said, cocking her gun, "We have a ghost problem."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ophelia:**

"Take Tamaki and Kyoya with you," I told Charlie.

We needed to make these teams as even as possible.

"Can someone please tell is what's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"I ready told you," I said.

"What, you mean ghosts?" One of the twins asked.

He scoffed.

"Ghosts don't exist," the other one said.

My eye twitched in irritation. I was sick of this.

"They sure as hell are, we've killing plenty of them," Charlie said.

"Oh really? Next thing you know Big Foot is real!"

"Big Foot is just a myth," I said, "Don't be stupid."

In the corner of my eye I could see Charlie smirk.

"Where do you think we got all of our scars?" She asked.

"You said you went hunting," the twins said.

"That is what we do, but we hunt for the supernatural. Why do you think we even came to Japan in the first place?" I said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my face and voice.

"Come on," Charlie said, ushering her group out the door, "Let's got hunt that fucker down."

We watched as they left, and I grabbed the salt from the duffel, making a giant circle for us to stay in. The twins scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"What's salt gonna do?"

"Purifies the spirit, drives it away, keeps you from getting killed, that type of thing. Now get in the circle."

"Wouldn't the spirit be able to just pass through it?"

"Were you not listenin'? Get in the god damned circle!"

My patience was running very thin if I was using actual curse words. I sighed and shoved the twins inside the circle. Now all we could do was wait for it.

**Charlie:  
**I kept a firm grip on my gun and my keen eyes were on the look-out. Tamaki and Kyoya, as they were ordered (for lack of a better term but ordered inferred that I was firm but polite when in reality I probably used about twenty curse words since they wouldn't listen) were standing close by me with salt. When I thought we got a good enough distance away from the other group to cover the side of the school, I lowered my gun.

Ritsu stood guard as I grabbed the salt from their hands and made a perfect large circle around where they stood- being careful to include Ritsu in the circle, but not myself. I stood outside the circle and pointed the gun at them.

"Move out of the circle and you'll be joining the ghosts. Stay put."

"And just what is salt going to do, assuming that the spirits are real," Kyoya asked.

"For once get your head out of your ass," I muttered, louder I continued, "Salt purifies spirits or shit. Not sure. I just know it works and that's all that counts for me. If it works and it ain't evil magic shit then we're good to go."

Ritsu started to step over the circle and I glared at him. He glared right back and continued to step over the circle. He stood next to me.

"You are not going this alone."

"Uh-huh 'cause you're a knight in armor."

I could tell that the comment stung and I winced. _Shit I didn't mean it so harshly... This is why I can't do relationships... If we really are in a relationship...Maybe that's something we should talk about...shit..._

"Sorry," I muttered and taking a bold move, I kissed his cheek, causing him to turn red.

"What," I joked, "We practically had sex in the park and a kiss on the cheek's gonna turn you red."

When he stared at me there was something in his eyes- _lust_. I gulped and turned my attention away from, not wanting to give in to my impulses again.

"Usually I would make a comment," Tamaki said, sulking, "But honestly, I cannot find the energy... Charlie-chan, would you mind explaining everything when it's all over?"

I looked at the Host King in shock- I guessed he could be serious. I slowly nodded,

"Sure...but for now...we gotta wait..."

Then there was screaming.

**Third Person:**

"No!" Ophelia yelled as she jumped in front of Haruhi. She had accidentally stumbled out of the circle because of the twins, and then the ghost showed up.

Her eyes started to water as the spirit thrust his weapon through her stomach and out her back. Ophelia didn't cry though. She's experienced worse pain. Granted it wasn't physical, but still.

"Get in the..." Oval coughed, bringing up a little blood with her.

Haruhi stared at her in shock before she grabbed her salt knuckles, which hurt a lot more than normal. Before she had even gotten to throw a punch, however, Charlie showed up.

"Oval!" She yelled as she shot the spirit.

The spirit disappeared, leaving the thing in Ophelia's stomach. She ran to her, supporting her weight until she got to the ground.

"Oval, stay with me," she said, on the verge of panicking.

Ophelia coughed up some more blood and smirked.

"Look...Look at that...I've been...Impaled."

"I'll take care of everything else of you take care of Ophelia," she said, turning to Takashi, who was pale, and stood a reasonable distance away so Charlie could have her time with Ophelia.

He pursed his lips and nodded, picking up Ophelia and running out the door, the hosts at his heels. Charlie took a deep breath and turned to Ritsu- the only one to stay behind with her.

"You can go to, you know," Charlie huffed as she started to head outside.

"No," Ritsu said firmly, "You'll need help."

Charlie cocked her gun.

"This ain't my first spirit- I can handle myself."

"It wasn't Ophelia's first hunt either and she got hurt when she was with the others. Imagine what could happen to you if you were alone. So no, I am staying."

"Fine," Charlie growled, "Then make yourself useful... You're in the mafia, if you had to bury a body where would you put it?"

Ritsu paled.

"Why...?"

"The salt only is temporary. I need to find the body of the spirit to salt and burn the bones - only way to get rid of it. Warning you now though, digging up graves ain't as easy as it looks in the movies."

"I know," Ritsu answered quietly and Charlie nodded firmly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Third Person:**

Charlie looked over at the spirit. She smirked.

"Go to hell, ya bastard," Charlie said as she tossed the lighter into the grave.

The grave took them twenty minutes to dig up- it was a shallow grave and both of them were pretty muscled. Of course, it took them twenty minutes because the spirit reared its ugly head, putting up a fight. And now, it was gone for good. Charlie stood at the edge of the grave with Ritsu, watching the flames dance. She got hit with the ghost's weapon on her arm and it was bleeding pretty badly. Yet, she wasn't that phased by it- Oval got the worse of it.

"You actually do this a lot? Damn. You must be strong," Ritsu whistled.

Charlie winked,

"I bet you say that to all the hunters."

Ritsu looked at her and almost smiled,

"Only the ones I find beautiful."

That statement took Charlie off guard. She smirked and nudged Ritsu, not taking his statement seriously- it was reasonable to think it was a joke. She knew she wasn't exactly a clean, nice girl. She was a bitch. She smoked. She drank. She cursed worse than a sailor. She sometimes didn't shower. She never wore dresses and/or skirts- Ophelia was more of a feminine woman (the type guys now-a-days went after) than her.

Then she noticed Ritsu's look. His eyes were on her without a hint of amusement in them. He was giving her _that_ look- that _'you_-_dork-I-like-a-lot'_ look. The look that made her inch away a bit from him. She wasn't sure how she felt about Ritsu, but she knew that she didn't feel that way towards him. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. He lunged.

He was kissing her, he realized. _He_ was kissing _her_- the way it should be. He made the first move. Before she realized what she was doing, she gave into her hormones and kissed him back, lacking the soul behind it- Ritsu was kissing her with enough soul and passion for the both of them.

He put his hand on the curve of her back and pushed her body closer to his. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that they were laying there, after giving into hormones. They were collapsed into a tired heep, smiling slightly. Well Ritsu was smiling- he was smiling at her as she got up slowly, putting on her clothes. Ritsu was hesitant to put his own clothes back on, enjoying looking at her and the feeling of happiness in his chest. Though he never thought he'd lose his virginity this way.

"I'm stealing your shirt," Charlie informed him as she put it on, "Can't find mine."

Ritsu just nodded with a goofy grin. Charlie rolled her eyes. _Geesh you'd think it was his first time or somethin'._

"Come on hotshot," Charlie said, "We have to go see Oval."

* * *

Takashi held on to Ophelia's hand as she slept. The doctor said she would be fine, but couldn't move around that much because of the wound and the blood loss.

She had been moved into a hospital gown, and her normal clothing was getting washed. The only things she had with her now were her boots, knives (hidden in the boots), and her hat, that had the letters _A.B. _stitched inside.

He knew she would be okay, but he was still worried sick. He knew Ophelia well enough that once she could move around again, fully healed or not, she would be back at hunting.

His grip tightened a little bit as Ophelia started to cough and groan for a few moments until her eyes sort of opened.

"Why...Why am I wearin' a fuckin' dress?" She croaked.

He smiled slightly.

"You're in a hospital," he said softly.

She pursed her lips slightly and nodded.

"Sorry I got...Blood...Blood on you."

"Don't worry about it. You did save us after all."

She looked slightly confused for a second, as if trying to remember what had happened. She coughed, and he just couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to be with her until the day she died, which, considering her choice of work, probably wouldn't be very long.

So he leaned down and kissed her.

Because of her current situation, he didn't kiss roughly, but he was happy that she was kissing him back. That was a good sign.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away. She smiled.

"I...I love you too."

The moment was ruined then, as Charlie all but kicked the door down, Ritsu at her heels. She mock saluted in greeting and grabbed Ophelia's hat. Ritsu stood a bit a ways back with a small confused look- though he was looking at Charlie with intensity. Takashi noticed that look- the same look he gave Ophelia- and quirked an eyebrow in question. Ophelia's attention, however, was focused on Charlie. She frowned and glared.

"Don't you fuckin' touch my hat. Put it down, Charlie."

"Are you kidding? You're always wearing it. I wanna wear it for once."

Charlie put the hat on and made her hands in the shape of a gun as she 'shot' at Ritsu,

"Pew~ Pew~"

Ophelia gave her a blank face- for a girl who cursed worse than a sailor and was a hunter, she could act a bit childish sometimes. She painfully reaching down to one of her boots and pulling out one of her knives.

"Put. My. Hat. Down."

"Why do you care so much about it anyway," Ritsu asked.

"It belonged to my dead father now give it back, Char."

Charlie sighed and shoved it on Ophelia's head.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Only about certain things. Question."

"What?"

"Please tell me you brought me some clothes that aren't..._This?"_

"I'll call Sam and Dean."

"Craaap."

"Well, it's your fault for getting impaled."

"Don't remind me."

Ophelia leaned back down on the bed with a groan- _great._ Charlie just smiled cheekily. With Dean and Sam's attention on grilling Oval out for getting hurt, they wouldn't notice that she was wearing Ritsu's shirt- Ritsu himself was actually shirtless under his closed jacket.

Ophelia then opened her eyes with a questing look.

"Char?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are you wearing Ritsu's shirt?"

Charlie smiled without a care in the world as Ritsu turned red. She opened her mouth to reply when Ritsu put his hand over her mouth and shook his head vigorously. Ophelia sighed.

"You had sex didn't you?"

Takashi gave a disapproving look at Charlie and Ritsu while Charlie just nodded without even a hint of remorse. Ritsu shifted uncomfortably and Charlie put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry- Oval may be a virgin, but she sure as hell knows I have sex every now and again."

That comment did not make Ritsu feel better- actually it made him a bit angry. Ophelia turned pink as Takashi raised an eyebrow. She threw her knife at Charlie,

"DAMN IT CHAR! I DON'T HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH YA TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE BUT I SURE AS HELL GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOU TALKIN' ABOUT MINE!"

Charlie just laughed as she ushered Ritsu out the door to call Sam and Dean, leaving Ophelia and Takashi alone. Once they were gone, Ophelia looked over at Takashi, who still had a raised eyebrow.

"Well excuse me for not wantin' to fuck everything that moves like Charlie," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Takashi smirked. She looked...Cute...When she was pissed about something. It reminded him of a small child getting angry.

Takashi leaned in close and whispered,

"I can change that," In her eat, making her face turn darker as he placed soft kiss on her cheek. She smirked.

"I like the way you think."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Third Person:**

The next day, Charlie woke up with a groan. She stayed the night with Ritsu- she figured that Takashi would want some alone time with Ophelia and Dean and Sam had yet to visit (they weren't answering their phones- ten to one they were on their own hunt again). She looked over to Ritsu, who was asleep beside her- he fell asleep after their 'round two.' Charlie will forever remember the look on the all the members of the mafia's faces as Ritsu had not only brought her over, but took her to his room in such a hurry that _everyone_ knew what they were going to do. If they didn't know then, they knew now- Charlie wasn't exactly known for being quiet.

She ran a hand through her hair, wondering just what she was doing. Did she care for Ritsu or was it another fuck to her? She sighed deeply. _Damn it, I hate relationships-but I know this guy possibly thinks we're a couple now..._ She winced- that meant she was using him unless she had feelings and a small bubble of guilt grew in her. She looked over to the sleeping form of Ritsu and smiled slightly. _If I didn't have feelings for this guy though then I wouldn't be here now. I usually just 'go and run.' I never stay in the morning, least not for this long. _

She rested her head on his chest._ And I don't cuddle. __I'm a tough hunter. I'm a tough hunter. I'm a tough-_ she yawned as she cuddled closer to Ritsu, _-hunter... I don't cuddle. I ain't cute..._

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and saw Charlie still asleep on his chest. He smiled- a small part of him was worried she would leave first thing in the morning. As he looked at the way her hair was far from perfect and she was still naked under the sheets, he found he wouldn't mind waking up to this every day.

"I'm a tough hunter," Charlie mumbled to herself as she yawned cutely.

Ritsu chuckled deeply and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, tough hunter, all right," he said amused as she opened her eyes.

She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. She sat up, not showing any hint of embarrassment that now her chest was in full view without anything covering it. She stretched her arms and flung herself on top of Ritsu. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him before putting her hands on either side of him and just smirking at his red face. Her chest was still in full view and yet he wasn't staring at it- he found her eyes must more interesting as he saw a new-found passion behind them.

"Hey hotshot, now you're awake, think I can take a shower? Then we can head over to Oval, see if she's gettin' any better. Sound good?"

Ritsu nodded as the door opened.

"Young Lord, do you or your girl desire any breakfast?"

Tetsuya stood there with his head down and Ritsu was red.

"M-ma!"

Tetsuya looked up confused- it was then he saw how Charlie was on top of the Young Lord with her chest in full view, hinting that she was indeed naked. Charlie just laughed, not even bothering to move. Tetsuya turned red.

"M-my apologies!"

He bowed deeply,

"I did not mean to interrupt your first time Young Lord!"

"GET OUT," Ritsu howled.

Charlie looked at Ritsu amused as Tetsuya scrambled out. She smirked,

"Hang on now, hotshot, what was that he said about a first time? He mustn't have heard last night then... But really hotshot, was I your first?"

Charlie kissed him softly as he nodded his head. She continued to chuckle as she got up. She winked at Ritsu,

"Consider a first of many times, hotshot. I can't promise ya I'll be a perfect gal, but I'll sure as hell try."

Realizing that she was confirming that they were a couple, Ritsu smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie," Same greeted as they walked into the hospital.

Charlie mock saluted and led the brothers and Ritsu to Ophelia's room, where Takashi and the other hosts were waiting.

"Who are they?"

"Remember Oval's club? That's them."

Chalrie whistled to get their attention for introductions, and they all stopped.

"Dean, Sam, that's Hunny, Ophelia's boyfriend, Takashi, then there's Tamaki, Hikaru and Koaru, Kyoya, and Haruhi. Hosts, this is Sam and Dean."

"IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET THE PARENTS OF OPHELIA AND CHARLIE-CHAN," Tamaki said, lunging forward to shake their hands.

They easily dodged him and looked at Takashi.

"Boyfriend?" Dean demanded, getting a bit angry and defensive.

Sam glared, and Takahsi nodded. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"If it weren't for him she would be dead, now would you stop picking a fight and get your sorry asses in there?"

Sam and Dean glared at Takashi one last time before following Charlie inside, where a nurse was asking Ophelia a bunch of questions. Ophelia plastered a fake smile and asked her to leave. The nurse did, but unhappily. Once she was gone, Ophelia's smile was gone.

"I hate hospitals," she said.

Sam and Dean smirked.

"It's okay, we all do. How do you feel?"

"Shitty. You?"

The brother's shared a look, knowing full well Ophelia only cursed when she was pissed.

"I've seen better days," Dean answered.

Ophelia smirked a little.

"Haven't we all? Oh, did you bring me clothes?"

Sam tossed Ophelia a bag with fresh jeans and a tank top. She thanked them and had Charlie help her to the bathroom so she could change.

"You're not really their parents, are you?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?"

"Ootori Kyoya, son of the Ootori family police and son of the owner of this hospital."

"Kyoya, knock it off," Ophelia said as she climbed out of the bathroom, using the wall for support.

Kyoya's eyes flashed.

"Besides, ain't it obvious now? Seriously."

Charlie laughed ans slapped her hand on Ophelia's back, winking at Ritsu and sitting on the bed.

"She's got a point. Now gather around, little peoples, while we tell you a story."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and sat next to Charlie.

"They're not our parents and yes, ghosts, ghouls, vampires, wendigos, demons, werewolves, they all exist. We've killed plenty of 'em to know," Ophelia said.

"Understandable," Kyoys said, "But if they are not your parents, then where are they?"

"Dead," Charlie answered bluntly.

"Well, my mom is still alive, but she might as well be dead. She don't care about me one bit. Didn't even blink an eye when I said Jamie died."

"Who's Jamie?" Hunny asked.

"...My little brother."

"How'd he die?" Tamaki asked, tears collecting in his eyes.

Ophelia sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, but she couldn't exactly bail on the question. Right? Plus, they needed their trust or go to jail.

"I killed him and cremated him. He...He was bitten by a werewolf."

"Enough sappy questions," Charlie said. "Look, we're hunters. We hunt the monsters under your bed. Deal with it."

She crossed her arms and huffed, annoyed. She got up and moved to sit on Ritsu's knee (the one place there was an empty seat).

"Char," Ophelia said, a warning in her tone.

"What? Only seat left is him," Charlie defended, "'Sides it's not like I'm doin' anything..."

She smiled cheekily as Dean and Sam glared at Ritsu.

"Back on topic," Kyoya said sharply, "Monsters are real? And they are not your parents, correct?"

"Hell to the yes monsters are real- like Oval said we kind of killed too many to count on two hands," Charlie answered, "Dean and Sam ain't our parents, but they sure as hell are family- maybe not by blood, but still. They really are brothers by blood though- I just ain't a sister to them by blood and neither is Oval."

She glared at Kyoya slightly and Ritsu put a hand over hers to calm her down- it worked. Takashi moved closer to Ophelia- despite glares- to hold her hand as well. Dean and Sam glared at both of the boys, barely registering what was going on and was more focused on the fact that Charlie and Ophelia had boyfriends now (Charlie was what shocked them the most- she was a wild card with no leash, no limits, and a high hormone level).

"So believe us or not, just don't stop us from helping others," Ophelia added.

The hosts nodded.

"It's... a bit to take in," Haruhi said carefully, "But after tonight... Yeah, I think I can believe you..."

The other hosts hesitantly nodded and mumbered in agreement. Ophelia let out a sigh of relief and Charlie visibly relaxed.

One day, the girls may go to jail because of a hunt, but today was not that day.

Though it was the day they gained some new friends and two boyfriends.


End file.
